Greeks Reach New Rome My Version
by everydayimshippingthem
Summary: Annabeth and them reach New Rome. They don't go on the quest they stay in New Rome then go back to Camp Half-Blood. A lot of Annabeth and Piper violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Percy doesn't remember anything! Not even Annabeth. He's dating Reyna and Annabeth goes crazy! Annabeth didn't fight her with mom. BTW I might appear later in the story. Romans, may be put in the infirmary a lot.**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

I paced the deck of the Argo II wondering, _What if the Romans attack us on sight? What if Percy doesn't remember me?_ But I put that aside when we landed in New Rome. I saw Percy holding hands with a girl that had brown hair and eyes black as obsidian. I was angry right now that he didn't remember me. When, the crowd dispersed all of us introduced ourselves. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." I said to her pissed off. "I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." Piper said. "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." Leo said. "You know me already," Jason said. "Welcome back, Jason." the Roman leader said. She hugged Jason. I saw Percy walk over, and hold hands with Reyna. "Hi, I'm-" He started. "Percy Jackson." The 3 of them said except me. I blinked back tears. "I'm Reyna Richards, daughter of Bellona."she said. "You can go now." Reyna said. Piper, Jason and Leo ran around New Rome exploring while I sat in my cabin looking at mementos from Percy and I's dates. Like our first one we went to a fair and photo booth pictures. Second, we went to see a movie about his life which was very inaccurate. I started breaking down until I heard knocking on the door. I wiped away my tears and walked up to answer it. It was Piper. "You okay?" she asked. "Ye-" I started. "No, no I'm not!" I said knowing I couldn't fool her. "Sit down girl." she said. We sat on my bunk. My door was opened about 3 inches.

Reyna's P.O.V

I walked on the trireme and went to Annabeth's door. It was open a few inches so I looked through. What I saw was a bawling Annabeth and Piper trying to calm her down. "I still can't believe he doesn't remember me!" she said in between sobs. "It's gonna be alright Annie. Remember the saying, 'True love remembers.'" Piper said trying to calm her down. "You're right, I'll do this my way." she said. "Thanks for the help, Pipes." Annabeth said hugging Piper. "You're welcome." she replied. Piper got up to leave so I ran.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I went to sleep and had nothing but nightmares:

"Poseidon! Your stupid Sea Spawn, broke my daughter's heart!" Athena yelled at Poseidon. "Blame Hera! She wiped his memory!" he countered.

I woke up sweating at 6:00am and left the ship with my dagger and yankee cap. I put on my cap and entered Reyna, daughter of Bellona's room. She woke up with me staring at her with my dagger in my hand. She tried to scream but I covered her mouth. "Hello." I said.

Percy's P.O.V

I woke up and got dressed when Frank ran in. "Dude! Something happened to Reyna this morning." he said freaking out. I ran to the infirmary to see Reyna on a bed with cuts all over her body, with many centurions laying on cots next to her. "Reyna, sweetie what happened?" I asked her worriedly. "Greek leader, attacked me." she said. I saw Minerva high-fiving the Greek leader Annabeth. I walked out and screamed, "Why did you do that!?" I couldn't attack her because no weapons allowed in the city, but her hands crept to her pocket. She pulled out a celestial bronze dagger 8 inches long. "To teach you a lesson, Perseus Theseus Jackson." she said. She cut me in various places on my arms, legs and face. Eventually, I became drowsy from the pain. "Never mess with the daughter of Athena, Sea Spawn." she said before I passed out.

Frank's P.O.V

I went to the infirmary after the Reyna incident. I saw Percy on a cot next to Reyna, "What happened?" I asked Jason who was standing next to the cot. "Annabeth, attacked him, Reyna and all the centurions." he replied. I bet my eyes got wide as saucers. I walked to the arena and I saw Annabeth sharpening her dagger. I walked to her slowly, "Hello, Frank Zhang." she said before looking up. I froze. "I'm not going to hurt you." she said getting up. "Don't hurt him." a voice said. Hazel walked out of the shadows. She attracted her dagger to the ground 3 yards away. "Ah. Daughter of Hades or Pluto." she said walking forward as Hazel and I backed away. Then, Minerva appeared and whispered in her ear. "Alright, mom." she replied as they both flashed out.

Piper's P.O.V

I walked to the infirmary where many people gathered. "What happened?" I asked Jason. "Annabeth went coo-coo and attacked Reyna, Percy and a bunch of centurions." he replied. Then I remembered our little talk:

"_You're right, I'll do this my way."_

I suddenly realized it was my fault and a few tears slipped down my cheeks. "It's my fault." I said tears falling down my cheeks. Jason hugged me. "Why?" he asked. "Because I told her to find her way to get over Percy not remembering her." I said even more tears rolling down my cheeks. Then, Reyna became concious and she was fully-healed. Then, I realized I wasn't just crying because it was my fault it was because I felt guilty about what happened to them. "What happened?" she asked. "I call a Senate Meeting in the Senate House in 3 hours." she announced. Everyone left while I sat in my room watching chick flicks. I heard a knock. "Who is it?" I called. "Annabeth..." the voice said behind the door. "Come in." I said. Annabeth opened the door. She had puffy eyes and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Aw. What's the matter?" I asked as she sat down on my bunk. "I feel bad about what I did." she replied. "I know. I feel bad too because I'm part of the reason you did that." I said. "Also, there's a senate meeting in a couple minutes." I added. "Alright, we can talk on the way there." She said. I put my dagger in my pocket in case I would need to use it. Annabeth did too. Then, Athena arrived. "You need training Annabeth. I'll fill in for you." she said. "Alright, can Piper come with me?" she asked. "Alright, Aphrodite will fill in for her." she replied, and we flashed out.

Reyna's P.O.V

I sat at the meeting with Leo, Jason, Octavian, Dakota, Gwen, Frank, Hazel and Percy. Then, Piper entered with Annabeth trailing behind her. We got our weapons out and pointed them at her. "Guys, calm down she feels bad about what she did!" Piper said defending her. Everyone put their weapons away. Annabeth and Piper sat next to me, but they're auras were more powerful than a demigod's. "Any ideas for activities?" Percy asked. Gods, he's so cute. "We should have a dance!" chorused Annabeth and Piper. "No! Are you guys crazy?" Percy replied. "It's rude to talk to goddess' like that right, Lady Athena and Aphrodite?" I said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Ah. You're a clever daughter of Bellona, but because of you and that sick sea spawn Aphrodite and I's daughters have gone crazy and attacked you guys." Lady Athena said. "Yeah! And you broke up my fave couple! Percabeth!" Lady Aphrodite added. Then, Annabeth and Piper walked in. Annabeth's eyes were as dark and grey as a thunderstorm, she wore a mint green dress with golden roman sandals. Piper's eyes were violet, she wore a hot pink dress with golden roman sandals. "Hey, we just returned from training." Annabeth said. "Oh gods, she's trained even more!" Octavian said sarcastically. "You need to put a sock in it." Piper said. She pointed a finger at Octavian and said, "Κάλτσα στο στόμα σας." Then, Octavian had a sock in his mouth. "Cool, powers!" Percy said. "Σκάσε, Sea Γόνος." Annabeth said to him. Then, when he tried to talk nothing came out. "Spawns, can be such kids sometimes." Annabeth said after. Everyone's mouth was wide open. "Dismissed." I said. "Αναίρεση της κόλλας." Annabeth said to Percy. "Thank the gods." he said. "Thanks, Annabeth." he said to Annabeth. "Stupid Γόνος Θάλασσα." Annabeth said. Everyone left while Piper and Annabeth walked to the ship and sat in Piper's room. "Annabeth, you have the spell ready? she asked. "Yes, I do. Για όλους τους θεούς, κάνει αυτό το κορίτσι έχει μια στάση σαν Ανναμπεθ Chase." she replied. "Thanks, Annie." Piper said. "Anytime, Pipes." she answered back. They hugged then Annabeth left while I was still standing there. "Hello, Reyna. Ready to go back to the infirmary?" she asked with her dagger in her hand. "No. I'll just go." I said backing away. "I'll let you go this time, next time you won't be so lucky." she said walking away. After, I bolted to my bedroom to go to sleep.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I really didn't understand why this was happening to me. What did do to deserve this? I mean my boyfriend forgot about me and I have ADHD and dyslexia. I went to sleep and suprisingly enough I didn't have any nightmares. When, I woke up I put on a camp t-shirt, jeans and combat boots. I suddenly heard my mom speaking in my head, _Annabeth attack Reyna. Do it for your mom._ "Alright, mom" I said. I walked to get Piper. "Who is it?" called Piper. "Annabeth." I replied. She opened the door. She wore the same outfit as me. "Perfect." she said. "Go take Percy, I'll get Reyna. Attack all centurions in your way." I added. We left and I saw Reyna in the arena unarmed. Just my luck. "Hello, Reyna." I said with my dagger. She yelped. We did a little fight I got a couple bruises on each of my knees, while Reyna had very bad cuts on her face, arms and legs. "Why are you doing this Annabeth?" she asked. "To avenge my mom." I replied. "Don't mess with a daughter of Bellona." she said standing up. "Don't mess with the daughter of Athena, Roman Spawn." I said and gave her a deep cut on her foreleg. Then, she passed out.

* * *

**Long chapter just for you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Greeks Reach_ New_ Rome: "Don't mess with the daughter of Athena, Roman Spawn." And she passed_ out.** Hera sent me a dream vision that inspired the story.**

Reyna's P.O.V

Oh my gods! It's happening again, she came after me. To avenge her mom. Anyways, my arms, legs and face sting. I got up to find everyone tracking down Annabeth Chase. I got up and walked out. Gwen, Dakota, Frank and Hazel ran over. "Reyna, we can't find Percy anywhere." Hazel told me. I started freaking out, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM?!" I shouted. "We could only find this by the Via Principalis." Frank said holding Percy's pen/sword. "We'll try to find him." Dakota said. Gwen gasped. "What?" I exclaimed. She pointed a finger at the arena where there were two figures talking, laughing and high-fiving. "Oh my gods!" I said. All of us ran over there to see Lady Athena and Aphrodite. We all bowed. "Hi, Reyna." Aphrodite said. "Roman Spawn." Lady Athena said. "Why hello to you too." I said sarcastically. "Reyna, the only way to make Annabeth stop is to break up with her boyfriend." Aphrodite said. Piece of cake. Except for the fact of course we don't know where he is.

Piper's P.O.V (The part where she's kicking Percy's butt.)

I walked to the side of the Via Principalis, and found Percy. "Hey, Piper." he said. "Hey." I said with my dagger behind my back. "Αντίο." I said to him(That means goodbye.) "What are you talking about?" he said backing away. "Awww, the Sea Spawn is scared of a daughter of Aphrodite." I teased. That's when the fight started I got a few bruises while he had dozens of cuts everywhere. "Θα μπορείτε να βρείτε αργότερα." I told him. (They'll find you soon.) I picked him up, unconicous boy is heavy. I brought him to the stables on The Argo II. I found Annabeth in her room. "Done." I simply said.

Leo's P.O.V (Didn't see that coming did ya?)

Jason and I were one of the scouting parties looking for Annabeth. "Reyna said she was avenging her mom." Jason told me. "I know how about you search Annabeth's room and I'll search Piper's room." I suggested. "Alright, let's go." Jason answered. I walked into Piper's room to see her looking in her dagger looking at images. The first image showed Percy laying unconscious in the stables below deck and the second Annabeth talking with her mom. Then, they stopped and Piper was looking at her reflection. I ran out and went to find Reyna. "Reyna!" I shouted. A girl turned around, but it wasn't Reyna. This girl had pretty long curly brown hair. She looked around 11 or 12. She had brown-gray eyes and wore a camp t-shirt, jean shorts and combat boots. _She's pretty._ I thought. I walked away, to find Reyna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still Leo's P.O.V**

* * *

I ran to the arena and found Reyna. "Leo, have any evidence?" she asked. "Yes." I replied catching my breath. "Percy's in the stables on the Argo II and Annabeth is talking with her mom." I added. "Alright. What about Jason?" she answered. Oh my gods! I completely forgot about him! "I don't know." I admitted. "Alright, I'll go get Percy. You Frank and Hazel will check Annabeth's room." she said facepalming. "What about Jenny?" I said dreamily. "She'll go with you guys." she decided. _YES! _I thought. Frank, Jenny, Hazel and I walked into Annabeth's room with Jenny going first. I saw tissues littering the floor with a lump in her bunk. We walked over to her and Jenny poked her and said, "Annie. It's all right, it's me Jenny." She got up she had puffy eyes and her dagger was in her hand. "Why are there Romans in my room?!" she said madly. "We're trying to help you." I said. Then, Reyna came in with Percy. Reyna yelped and jumped back in fear. Annabeth hid again under her covers. Reyna left the room feeling guilty. "Wise Girl?" Percy asked. "Go away, Sea Spawn." she said muffled under her covers. "When are you gonna stop calling me that?" Percy whined. "When you dump her." she said. "Sweetie, mind telling me where Jason is?" Percy asked. "His is in Piper's room." she replied. "We'll go." Frank and Hazel chorused. Then, they left. She came out of her covers, "Do you really remember me, Percy?" she asked. "Yes, yes I do." he answered. "Prove it. Where was our first kiss?" Annabeth asked. "Under Mt. St. Helens when we were 15." he answered. "When's my birthday?" she added. "June 18th" he replied. "You remember!" she exclaimed. She hugged Percy. They got up and left. "So, Jenny you know your sister has spells right?." I asked. "Yes, I do too. Wisdom's daughter. Remember?" she answered. We left Annabeth's room to see how Frank and Hazel were doing with Jason. Apparently, he wearing loads of makeup and girl clothes with Frank and Hazel literally ROFLing. We got off the makeup and woke him up. "Jason...JASON!" I screamed in his ear. "What?" he said partially awake. "Go change." Jenny squeaked out. He left the room. We got off the ship, and I saw Percy and Annabeth walking around New Rome.

Percy's P.O.V

Annabeth and I were walking around New Rome. Every time I looked at her, her eyes were either dark stormy gray and her normal color. "Annabeth, there's a thing going on with your eyes." I said. "I know. It's like part of my brain wants to kill everyone and the other is my normal self." she said. "You know, Leo is crushing on your sister." I said getting off topic. "Yes. I see how he acts around her." she replied. "Maybe I can tell Piper to help them get together." she continued. "Good idea. Let's go find her." I replied. We walked to the arena and found Piper. "Piper! Get Leo and my sister together!" Annabeth yelled. "On it!" she yelled back.

Piper's P.O.V

My brain was getting flashy. One minute I wanted to kill everyone, the next I was the same. I walked to Jenny. "Leo, likes you." I told her. "He does!" she exclaimed clenching her fists. "Why are you clenching your fists?" I asked. "Because I feel like punching something." she said. "Just communicate with him, like ask for a tour around New Rome, and throw in flirting." I said to her while she unclenched her fists. "Alright, I can do this." she said. "Thanks Piper." she added. We hugged and she left. I pulled out my dagger and looked at my reflection. My eyes were either normal or violet every second. Before I knew it I passed out.

Jason's P.O.V

I was walking to the arena when I saw Piper unconcious on the ground. "Piper!" I shouted. I picked her up bridal style and carried to the infirmary. I placed her on a cot and put her dagger on a shelf. I fed her Ambrosia and Nectar. Soon enough she stirred. "Jason. Why am I here?" she asked. "You passed out in the arena." I told her. "Αθηνά πρέπει να παίζουμε μαζί μου." she muttered. Then, I realized something was going on with her eyes. "Piper sweetie, something is going on with your eyes." I told her. "I know." she got out of bed and went to find Annabeth. "Annabeth!" she shouted running over to her with me trailing behind her. "Summon your mom." she demanded. She summoned her mom and Athena appeared. "Your toying with us!" they screamed in unison. "No I'm not." she said. The wisdom goddess never lies. But with the wave of a finger they were how they looked with powers with they're powers.

Leo's P.O.V

Jenny walked up to me. "Hey Leo. Can you give me a tour of New Rome?" she asked. "Sure." I replied. We walked around and I was telling her where is where, but it seemed part of time she was talking it sounded like she was flirting with me. I knew lots about her from Chiron, so I tried to make a move. "Jenny, can I ask you a question?" I asked when we were in a private part of the city. "Yeah." she replied. "Wanna go out with me?" I asked nervously. She took my hand and whispered in my ear, "I've been waiting for you to ask." I smiled and we decided at 6:00 we'd go somewhere else in San Francisco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Leo's P.O.V**

I walked to Jenny's room on The Argo she wasn't there. Let's say we were both adventurous so we weren't going anywhere fancy so I just wore jeans, a camp t-shirt and a red sweatshirt with red converses. I knocked on Piper's door and Jenny came out. She wore jeans, a camp t-shirt and a turquoise sweatshirt with tan combat boots. Her hair was slightly curled and it looked like she had blush and lip gloss on. "Where are we going?" she asked when we left the ship. "Your favorite place." I replied and we crossed The Pomeranian Line.

Piper's P.O.V

Oh my gods! Thanks to my matchmaking Jenny got a date! "I feel so happy for your sister." I said to Annabeth. "I know right? It sad when they come back we have to go straight to Camp Half-Blood." she replied. "I know. Also, where's her favorite place?" I said and sat down on a chair in my cabin. "The mountains." Annabeth replied after thinking for a couple seconds.

Jenny's P.O.V

Leo and I were holding hands while we were crossing The Golden Gate Bridge. We sat down when we climbed about 5 feet in the air on a mountain. "Why do you like it here?" Leo asked. "I love the view, there's no animals up here and almost no one comes up here." I replied. "Can't wait to go back to CHB." I said after a long silence. I locked eyes with him. "Yeah. Me too." he answered.

Percy's P.O.V

I was in my cohort packing stuff to go to CHB in a couple hours after Leo and Jenny got back from their date. Frank stopped by. "Hey Percy, can Hazel and I go to CHB with you guys?" Frank asked. "Sure." I replied. He ran out probably to go tell Hazel. Annabeth came in. "Percy, we're leaving. Get everyone you want to go."She said. I ran to go get Hazel and Frank. "Guys! We're leaving!" I told them. We ran to the ship, and ran into Leo and Jenny on the way. Leo's face was covered in the lip gloss Jenny was wearing and they had dirt all over their clothes. "Did you run through a group of girls?" I asked them. "No. Just sitting on a rock in the mountains." Leo replied. After saying 'Did you run through a group of girls?' she slapped me and told me to shut up. I got on the ship and settled in a room. The room order was Piper, Jenny, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Leo and then mine. I checked the clock and it read 9:00 so I went to bed. Suprisingly, I didn't have nightmares, I woke up and walked to the lower deck for breakfast. Annabeth was sitting at the end of the round table playing with her dagger, Piper on her left putting talking spells on Frank, Frank sitting across from Piper with his arm around Hazel, Hazel willing rubies and diamonds out of the ground, Jenny sitting next to Hazel and Leo but she was resting her head on his shoulder. "Seaweed Brain, it's 7:30. That's the earliest you've every woken up." Annabeth said to me. "Why are you wearing your pajamas?" Jenny asked. I ran back to my bedroom and changed into a camp t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans.


End file.
